About Time
by m0nica
Summary: Cameron swears he's finally going to tell Kirsten how he feels, but someone a little unexpected gets in his way. **Eventually Camsten I promise**
1. Chapter 1

Tonight was the night. Cameron swore to himself that this would be the night he told Kirsten Clark he was in love with her. He thought long and hard about how and where to tell her, but he decided that showing up at her door was the best. He considered taking her out to dinner, but he didn't want to make a scene and there was no quick escape that way. If things started to get a little passionate a restaurant was not the place to be, plus there was no way in hell he'd ever be able to get Kirsten alone for dinner without raising suspicions of his coworkers. He could invite her over, but Camille and Linus would undoubtedly want to tag along. If he showed up at her door and attempted to surprise her, they could actually be along and he would be able to get out of there fast if his plan went sour, but there was also a bed if things went well. He had rehearsed his speech no less than a thousand times and dramatically over thought his outfit and flower arrangement. He just wanted everything to be perfect. He had realized that he hated the idea of dying with that secret. He wanted her to know, even though he was ninety percent sure she didn't feel the same way. He was almost positive she would've seen it in the stitch, but she never mentioned it so he figured Camille got really good at putting her into the right memories right off the bat. He had worked out exactly what he would do in either situation. If she felt the same way or anything even remotely romantic towards him, he'd kiss her. He'd kiss her with everything he had. If not, he'd say that he's sorry for even bringing it up and that she shouldn't feel bad for him because he understands and is totally fine with just going back to the way things were, but she was worth giving it a shot. He was completely prepared.

As prepared as he was, he was still terrified. He had prepped himself for rejection, but he knew it would hurt like hell. He wasn't sure if he could actually muster up the strength to tell her. He was standing outside her door with a single red rose in his hand, which he figured was the most romantic way to give flowers without being too much or too creepy. He stood in front of her door for a solid two minutes before he finally forced himself to knock, hiding the rose behind his back. Kirsten opened the door immediately and was kind of glaring, "Cameron. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh, I just wanted to talk to you about something" he stammered. He had arrived unannounced a dozen times before and she hadn't usually been so cold.

"Can it wait?" she was practically growling at him. He had clearly seriously inconvenienced her.

"Kirsten? Is everything alright?" Fisher called out, walking to the door before Cameron had the chance to speak.

Cameron's eyes widened at the sight of Fisher. Why was he with Kirsten at eight o'clock on a Friday night? He had no idea that they were even friends, which hurt in itself because he was under the impression Kirsten told him virtually everything. Were they a thing? Cameron started getting irrational. Had Fisher used Cameron's death to get closer to Kirsten? Maybe it wasn't intentional, but that was the only thing that made sense to him. He thought that it took a lot of time and effort to get close to Kirsten, but maybe it was different with Fisher. Maybe they just connected naturally. Maybe his death had pushed her away, then again maybe she just didn't feel anything for him at all so his constant fighting to stay in Kirsten's life was fruitless. This was a devastating blow.

He felt stupid for not seeing this coming. Upon reflection, it was hard to miss the budding romance between her and Fisher. She called him daily and always stepped aside from the group when she did so. When he needed to talk to someone in the lab he always called Kirsten first. She saved him from suffocating in the elevator before, and he had even taken her out once before. He said it was just to talk about Ed Clarke, but that could easily have been a lie and Cameron felt stupid for believing him. Fisher got shot the last time he took her out, and if that wasn't a sign to stay away from Kirsten Cameron didn't know what was.

Fisher had clearly gotten himself comfortable. He wasn't wearing shoes, a tie, or a jacket. Him and Kirsten both had wine glasses in their hands. This was a date, and by Kirsten's attitude Cameron could see it was probably going really well. He was devastated.

Fisher could clearly see Cameron's hurt, "You alright, Nerdkin?"

Cameron shook himself out of his trance, "Yeah, uh, I was actually just looking for Camille. Is she here?"

"No" Kirsten stated, beginning to shut the door.

"Oh, okay. Thanks" Cameron mumbled. He stared at the shut door for a moment and clicked his heels together. That was fifty times worse than anything he was expecting. He sighed and walked back to his car, throwing his rose on the ground as he walked.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirsten sat back down at the table across from Fisher and furiously typed on her laptop.

"What did you do that for?" Fisher was surprised. He had never seen her like that.

"We're in the middle of something, Fisher" she hissed, "I need to find out who killed Ed before I worry about whatever his issue was."

"I thought you and Goodkin were crazy about each other" Fisher teased. Kirsten rolled her eyes at him and continued typing, prompting his, "So you are?"

"I really do not have the time to talk about this" Kirsten insisted, praying that her blush didn't show. It did.

"You should tell him" Fisher pushed.

"No."

"Kirsten, you really should. He's dying to know" He immediately regretted using the word 'dying' and she shot him a look.

"As soon as you tell Maggie, I'll tell Cameron."

"Please! There's nothing going on between be and Baptise."

"Right, only because you haven't told her yet" Kirsten looked back down at her computer until the sound of the front door shutting startled her. Camille walked in holding a rose.

"Linus gave you that?" Kirsten asked. That was awfully sweet.

"No, it was on the porch" Camille answered, investigating it.

Kirsten and Fisher looked up at each other and said in unison, "Cameron!"

"Holy shit, Cameron left you a flower, Camille" Kirsten muttered. That was actually a pretty painful realization.

"What?!" Camille cried, "He did what?"

"Kirsten, that flower wasn't meant for Camille" Fisher tried to explain.

Kirsten cut him off, "He said he was looking for her! I said she wasn't here so he put it where she would see it!" Kirsten was heated. He had never said _anything_ about liking Camille. In retrospect it was easy for her to see, but she was absolutely livid that he didn't say anything. Him and Linus were best friends, how could he do that!?

"With that logic, it's for me" Fisher joked, "I'm sure he knew I'd leave before Camille came."

"He probably thought you were staying, Fisher" Camille stated. Fisher looked puzzled so she explained, "He totally thought this was a date."

"What?" Kirsten was so confused.

"Kirsten, when did he say he wanted to see me? Before or after he saw Fisher?"

Kirsten's jaw dropped at the realization, but Camille finished her explanation anyway, "It was an excuse, Kirsten. He brought that flower for you, saw Fisher, and bolted. He probably just dropped it on his way out." Camille felt awful for the poor guy. She knew he would be so heartbroken. Kirsten stood up out of her chair, "Fisher, I need a ride."

Cameron had only been home for about ten minutes and had already cracked out the booze. He had a bottle of Jack in his hand, painfully sober, when the doorbell rang a good six times in a row. He knew who it was.

He walked over to the door with every intention of being every bit as sassy to her as she was to him, but as soon as he opened the door and saw her face he lost his will, "Hey, Stretch. How'd you get here?"

"Fisher" she whispered, realizing too late that was probably not a good thing to say. He nodded, "Well come on in."

She shut the door behind her and handed him the flower, "You forgot this."

Cameron's eyes widened. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, searching her eyes in a desperate attempt to see what she was thinking. He couldn't speak.

"It's beautiful, Cameron. That was really sweet of you."

Again, Cameron remained silent.

"Why did you throw it on the ground?"

"I didn't want to mess up your date" he whispered, avoiding her gaze.

"It wasn't a date."

Cameron scoffed, "Right. Okay, Cupcake."

She placed her hand right below his right shoulder, "It really wasn't, Cameron. I asked him a while ago to help me figure out what happened to Ed. He found something knew and he wanted to show it to me so he stopped by. That 's why I was so… harsh. I was kind of focused."

"Well sorry for disturbing you" Kirsten desperately wanted him to just look at her, so she put her hand on his cheek and took a step closer, "Why did you really come by?"

"I was just bored."

"You brought Camille a flower because you were bored?" She was testing him.

He finally looked into her eyes, "No. The flower was for you."

He made her feel…warm. That's the best word she had to describe what she felt. Her stomach was in knots in a very good way. She felt warm, "So you came to give me a flower because you were bored?"

"No. I wanted to talk about something, but I don't anymore. It wasn't important" He knew she could see right through him. She let her hand drop from his cheek and grab his hand, guiding him into the apartment and onto the couch. She felt the overwhelming need to sit on his lap, which she knew would be weird but she did it anyway. She felt his whole body stiffen. He was nervous.

"Cameron, I saw a lot more than I let on during the stitch" she began, "I saw things about… us. And I felt how you felt. I know how you feel when you see me and when you talk to me. I know what I do to you."

"I figured you would" he finally spoke, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to make sure how I feel has nothing to do with residual emotions, which, yeah, now I know it doesn't. At all."

"Well how do you feel?" Cameron squeaked. He was clearly terrified by this point.

"I'm in love with you, Cameron. Completely, irrevocably, whole-heartedly in love with you" she turned so she was looking him in the eye. His eyes were watering and he just looked into her eyes, digging for more. He could tell she was serious as death, and with the connection he felt he knew it wasn't residual emotion. There was no way this level of adoration was completely one sided. He knew she had to feel it, too, but still he questioned it to protect himself.

"What?"

Kirsten half-smiled and turned so that she was straddling him. She kept looking deeply into his eyes, slowly leaning closer to him. She felt how he had felt the last time they kissed, and she could only imagine she would feel the same way now, only even stronger. He was a still as a statue as her lips finally reached his, gently brushing against his. She pulled away after a moment, looking into his eyes again.

"I always wanted to do that" she confessed. Cameron finally released his breath and smiled. He pulled her into a searing kiss, cupping her face with his hands. He leaned forward so that she was dangerously close to falling in between his legs. Her hands were in his hair and her legs tightened around his waist. They kissed each other with every ounce of pent up passion they had been hiding for months. She had honestly never been so happy in her life. She pulled away, breathing, "I love you, Cameron."

"I love you, too, Stretch" he said, kissing her again, "but I have a question."

"What?"

Their foreheads and noses were still touching they were so close together. He smiled, whispering, "Can _I_ be the boyfriend now?"


End file.
